swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Meatlump Recruiter
The Meatlumps need to replenish their numbers. Your job is to give a Manifesto to various citizens of the galaxy to see if they would like to join up with the new and variously successful Meatlump Organisation. Speaking to Recruiter Joe at /way corellia -606 -46 -4217 starts this quest and activates the collection. This collection might be the easiest one in the whole game, because you get the "Meatlump Manifesto" and have to give them to the people in town. What you need to do to finish this collection: #Go to an Non-Combat NPC #Hand him the "Meatlump Manifesto" by dragging it from your inventory onto the NPC #See if the text apears that you have handed it to the person. Warning: Some NPCs will call a CorSec Officer who will attack you. The Officer's level depends on your level, the Officer will be an Elite of the same level as you. The easiest way to complete the quest Now the easiest way I found to do this quest, was to simply travel from starport to starport, 9 times out of 10, you will find random NPcs inside the starport (they do not need to be named, even the Aurillian Contact works), drag and drop the Meatlump Manifesto from inventory onto this NPC. Now most of them have a first and last name, also there are sometimes more than one in the area, so drop it on all the ones you find there, even quest NPCs, as long as they don't have an icon over their heads. Those NPCs who only have single names will scream "Code Blue! We have a Meatlump in our grasp!", when you try to give them the Meatlump Manifesto which spawns a CorSec Investigator two levels lower then you that attacks you, the same thing will happen if you drop the Meatlump Manifesto on the wrong NPCs (such as Imperial quest NPC, CorSec quest NPCs etc.) Most NPCs in the Kor Vella Starport will accept it. I was able to hand them all out in the startports on Corellia. As of this note the corsec troopers spawns are CL88 And are not Elites. I was doing this with a CL90 Crafter unbuffed and a Mark II Guardian Droid. (added: I found the easiest way handing them out to all NPC's in Eisley Cantina, was able to distribute all and got attacked only twice by corsec.) (Another easy way to hand them out is to go to Kachiro, Kashyyk. Handed out the majority of mine there and didn't get a spawn once.) Following NPC's will not accept Manifesto's Not sure about most of them, but i went to Mos Eisley cantina and handed one to every npc in the room, most of them "a commoner". Did all 20 at once, only 3 guards got called. --- TGBBane I was able to hand them to Commoners, but the named NPC standing in the main lobby of the Bestine starport and a businessman in the Mos Eisley Cantina both spawned a Corsec officer. I was able to hand it to 'a commoner' but 'a business man' spawned me a high level silver elite CorSec officer. I was also able to give one to every band member in Mos Eisley cantina. Reward *Meatlump Lump *75000 Experience (62000 at CL66) Category:Collections Category:Corellia NPCs Category:Meatlumps Theme Park Category:CL 55 and higher Category:Image Needed